1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pot mortar which can be used for firing different types of ammunition, e.g., smoke candles and explosive shells. More particularly, this invention relates to a pot mortar which can be used in connection with similar pot mortars, some of which are loaded with one type of ammunition and others of which are loaded with a different type of ammunition, electrical firing means being incorporated in each pot mortar in association with the desired type of ammunition. In accordance with the invention the pot mortars can all be fired to release the different types of ammunition or they can be fired to release one type of ammunition only.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Pot mortars are known for the firing of different types of ammunition, e.g., smoke candles or explosive shells. It often develops that it is desired to fire only the smoke candles or explosive shells. If the firing is performed by the use of an electrical ignition of the propellant charge care must be taken in connection with the known pot mortars to avoid the firing of the other type of ammunition. Thus if it is desired to fire the smoke candles care must be taken that those pot mortars equipped with explosive shells are not also fired.
It has become desireable, therefore, to provide in a pot mortar a system whereby maximum utilization of the pot mortar is achieved allowing the pot mortar to be fired in conjunction with other pot mortars to fire only certain types of ammunition charges or to fire all ammunition charges without regard to the type of explosive charge contained within the pot mortar.